


theyre touched starved your honor

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, mostly fluuff, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: im writing this at 2am on christmas day - on a kindle paperwhite with a two second delay with every button on the keyboard - no autocorrect - becaause im a wreck thank ubut srsly i havent written it yet as i write the summary so pls read
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: anonymous





	theyre touched starved your honor

a/n it wont let me do authors notes on the kikndle lol. anyways ill probably edit this after winter break in january. ill make it actually readable n crap - until then its remaining on ankon pfft.also it wont let me usre rich text for some reason and i never use plain text so who knows hat will happen. lowercase for reasons. enjoy!

dream shouldnt be touched starved. he had a great childhood with a semi large family who were big on physical attention. hugs and cuddles were a given.it still was even as an adult whenever he vistied. the only difference being the cuddles because ho estly, thats kinda weird at this age.

that is to say he really missed cuddling with people.

so when geore offered to visit drem jumped on the chance - almost bought him the plane tickekts and everything. 

and when george hugged him the second dream opened the door dream did not almost start cryibg. nope. only children did that.

he hasnt hugged anyone in months. fucking corona virus.

luckily for dream, george was also big on physical touch as a laove language. and also slightly touch starved as well.

so maybe the second time he hugged drram, after he had set his suitcase down, properly entered his friends home, and closed the dor, george hugged dream with his whole heart it felt.

dream did start cryhing at that ponit, yes. 

they stood there for a minute. maybe two, until they finally leaned back a little.

for most fanfictions, they would realize what was happening, blusb profusely, and break apart - pushing back any feelings theyh have for the other man.

however, this isnt most fanfictions. so when they broke apart from the hug and looked into eachothers eyes - they both only saw love and warmth and hope. and with those emotjons they simultaniously leaned in. their lips meeting for the first time and xertainly not the last.

so if yo u catch dream pressed againt georges back ijn an embrace as he cooks, or george sitting on georges lap as dream plays minecraft, or them sleeping in the same bed, likmbs tangled together in forgiving warmgh and tender love - youh would knwo that they love eachother to the world and back.

touch is the best love language, in their opinion. and they certainly do love eachother.

end a/n: this reads like a bad wattpad one dhot that ij ould hbave written wheb i was twelve but i dokn rlly care sooo yeah. im touchb and loved starved. so was twelve year old me. catch yall latrr!


End file.
